


In Every Universe

by megan_deathe



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megan_deathe/pseuds/megan_deathe
Summary: This shows all the different Isak and Even's across the different universes. Shows different things from first meetings, to first kisses, to the end of their relationship and so on.





	1. It was real

Isak was 16 years old when he met Even at a school party. He had never spoken to him before and was slightly confused, probably because of the amount of beer Jonas had gave him, by why he was acknowledging Isak now. Even looked cool and hung around with The Penetrators, whereas he wasn't popular or well know at all. But by some miracle Even was pulling him over to the corner of some dimly lit room and asking him questions about himself and Isak didn't know what to do. 

"Isak?", the taller boy shouted over to him. His eyes softly landing on his own, he blushed under Evens intense gaze and could see a small smile form on his lips as cheeks got redder. Although Isak was sure Even didn't know him he sure as hell knew Even, in fact he had the biggest crush on him in the history of crushes. Which was a slight problem as he hadn't told anyone he was gay yet. He was scared that people would treat him differently or worse completely abandon him, especially Jonas, so he couldn't really express his feelings to Even until he told everyone that he liked boys. It sounded so much more simple in his head.

"Urmh sorry.... what did you say again? I got distracted", he said while looking him up and down. Even just looked at him and gave a soft laugh that made him want a piano strapped to an elephants back to drop from the ceiling and flatten him so far into the ground he reaches the core of the earth. Did he have to be so obvious? Was it the alcohol or was he always this oblivious? Obviously, the last bit wasn't true or people would have figured it out by now. 

"Do you maybe want to go outside and talk where its maybe a bit quieter?", Even whispered into his ear before intertwining their fingers and leading Isak to the nearest door. 

When the cold air hit Isak's face, it sobered him up slightly and it was then that he realised what was going on, Even Bech Naesheim was taking him outside to talk alone. Mentally he was freeking out and he knew that Even could probably feel his hand start to sweat so he carefully untangled their fingers as they sat on a bench outside of the house. Isak didn't know what to do or say, no-one was around and they were kind of blocked in by loads of leafy bushes.

“Do you want to shotgun?” the older boy said like it was the most normal statement to come out with. Isak chocked on the air around him and Even let out a small laugh. 

“Oh are you too much of a model citizen to be caught up in drugs?” Even asked him, humour lacing his words.

“No, no. I smoke all the time”, he instantly regretted the words leaving his mouth. He really wasn’t trying to big himself up he just didn’t want to seem a fool. Even looked up at him a huge grin taking over his face. Isak loved how gorgeous he looked when he smiled. Maybe it was the way the moonlight illuminated the left side of the boys face or the way his eyes looked so much more mysterious then they did before that Isak became more risky and let himself see where this was leading. “It’s just I’ve never…. I’ve never done that before. Shotguned with anyone I mean”, he said with a shaky breath unsure how Even would react.

The whole of Evens face became softer now, a small smile formed on his lips. It was the most peaceful and angelic Isak had ever seen him looked, it made his stomach fill with wild butterflies. “I could show you…. If you want me to”, Even replied delicately like he wasn’t trying to break him. Isak simply nodded his head while the rest of his body already started to feel on fire from just the thought of Evens breath warming his body. 

Slowly Even took the joint from behind his ear and carefully lit it not letting his eyes leave Isaks the whole time. Anticipation flooded Isaks body as he sat patiently waiting for Even to take charge of the situation. Sure, he had heard of shotgunning from the amount of times Jonas had told him about the number of times he had done it with the number of different girls he had met. But he had never imagined himself doing it, maybe because Jonas had only ever talked about doing it with a girl or maybe because he believed he would never have want to be that intimate with a guy from all the internalised homophobia he had built up over the years. However, as he sat there looking into Evens eyes all that doubt about if his feelings for guys could be wrong slipped away, because how could anyone think that the chemistry and silent passion between the two of them could ever be wrong. 

Cautiously the taller boy brought the joint up to his plumped lips and took a long breath in before lowering it to his side and leaning forward to Isak. He carefully placed his hand on the boys cheek before running his thumb over Isaks lips his eyes following it. Their eyes then met and Isak could see Even asking him to open his mouth so he did. It felt like Even was breathing new life into him, his whole body lit up and his natural high was taking over every inch of his being. For the first time in his life Isak truly felt alive. 

Their lips hovered over each other’s, Isak desperately wanted Even to kiss him to finally bring a climax to the amount of tension the two-had created, but he knew that Even wanted him to be brave now to show him that he wanted him. Isak wanted that to, Jesus he’s never wanted anything more in his life.

“Kiss me”, the words were raspy but they rolled off his tongue like he was made to say that to Even, like everything in his life was leading up to this moment. His first kiss with a boy. His first proper kiss. 

Even didn’t need to be told twice, he caressed the back of Isaks neck and pulled him towards himself. He lingered there for a second both sets of their eyes needy and hungry. Neither of them knew who leant in but neither of them cared. The kiss started off slow and loving but it quickly turned greedy and passionate unlike anything Isak has ever felt before. Both of their tongues working together to create such an amazing sensation. It felt liberating and finally Isak felt free. He could have stayed their all night. 

However, he didn’t. As Evens hands started making their way up Isaks torso a loud whooping came from behind one of the bushes. Instinctually Isak leapt back form Evens strong grasp and tried to come down from his high to comprehend what was happening. He doesn’t know how long it took for him to notice 4 bodies looking down on the two of them, but as soon as he saw them his stomach dropped. He looked between Even and the boys trying to find some explanation for what was happening. Firstly, he looked to the guys and realised they were all Penetrators they were all laughing except one, he recognised that one to be William, Nooras boyfriend, who looked angry and shocked and that made Isak feel overcome with dreed. So, then he looked at Even who looked guilty and sad, but mostly guilty and that’s what made him realise the kiss wasn’t real. 

Isak got conformation of this when one of the other boys shouted “Jesus Even can’t believe you won the bet. I’ll have to give you the six pack when I get paid on Wednesday.” 

Tears started spilling from his tightly shut eyes, as he opened them he saw a blurry Even start to reach out and touch his face. But he couldn’t let Even touch him again, he couldn’t let him hurt him again. So, he pushed himself off the bench and ran. 

As he got around a corner his knees gave in and he collapsed onto the gravelled pavement. His whole body was shaking and as he realised he was now sobbing he placed his hands over his mouth trying to muffle his own pain. That’s when his phone made a ping and the fear re-entered his body. News travels fast and soon everyone will have known that he kissed a boy. Jonas, Eva, Magnus, Mahdi, the whole damn school. Ping. The sound sent shivers down his spine. He put his thumb to the home button and opened his eyes to see he had two messages from Noora. 

“Isak I’m so sorry William told me what happened. Don’t worry he told the guys if anyone says anything he will end them. He only told me and Jonas’  
“We still love you ” 

His eyes lingered over the messages trying to process the fact that he had been outed to his best friend but not the whole school. He was trying to find a way to breath properly, to understand what had happened in the last 20 minutes. 

That’s when he felt somebody latch onto him and scoop him up from the floor into a hug. Shushing him reassuringly he felt himself start to calm down and thing properly again, start to breath and let his brain rest for a while. Isak pulled away from the hug to see Jonas looking at him with worry in his eyes, his arms grabbing onto Isaks helping him stand up. When Isak started to breath properly they both perched onto the wall of the corner letting the cool air calm them both down. 

“How did you find me?”, Isak knew it was a weird first question to ask but he really needed something to break the ice. 

“Remember you set up my phone to always see where yours is because you kept losing it”, Jonas replied to him casually. 

“Oh yeah...”, then there was more silence both unsure of what to say next. 

Jonas went first, he looked at Isak and said, “You know that this doesn’t change anything right, you will always be my best friends no matter if you like boys or girls or even fucking cars.” They both let out a small laugh, some of the ache in Isaks heart slowly fading away. 

“I wanted to tell you, I was just…. Scared”, Isak replied keeping his eyes fixed on his feet that he was pushing on the ground. 

“I know. But you don’t have to be anymore, I’m always gonna be here for you no matter what”, the answer was exactly what Isak needed to hear. He turned to Jonas and gave him the biggest hug he has probably given anyone in his life, whispering thank you’s into his neck. 

“But I swear to god I’m gonna kill Bech Naesheim when I see him”, there was real anger in his voice and Isak understood, he’d be the same if it was Jonas. 

“I’m so sorry”, the voice was soft and scared, Isak new as soon as the voice started speaking it belonged to Even. 

Everything went fast then all Isak can remember was Even sprawled out on the ground and Jonas on top of him hitting at his angular face, Even doing nothing to stop him. Isak pulled Jonas off him begging him to stop and he did, Jonas stared at Isak for a minute and then got up and walked over to the other side of the road sitting on the opposite wall and looking down at his hands. 

Isak knelt down to Even and wiped the blood from under his nose before pulling him up off his back and sitting them both on the cold wall. He just looked at the older boy trying to figure out what he was thinking and replaying his apology over. Isak was just about to speak when Even cut him off. 

“I know you don’t owe me anything but you have to understand that I never wanted any of this to happen. I didn’t believe in angels until I saw you, I remember looking at you and thinking this is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. Then I kept trying to get your attention but I realised that you probably didn’t even know who I was let alone want to be near me, so I just started admiring you from afar, thinking I was lucky that at least I got to see you. But then today I had too much to drink and I mentioned you in passing in a conversation with the guys and they told me that you would never get with me… It wasn’t suppose to be a bet with them I was just trying to prove to myself that I had a chance with you, that maybe you liked me to. I swear I didn’t know they were behind that bush, I was going to tell them that you weren’t into me I swear I was… But I get it that doesn’t matter now I basically outed you to a bunch of guys you don’t even know, I won’t let them tell anyone though me and William have already made that clear and they know they can’t. So, I get that this will be the last time you’ll ever want to see me and I’ll try to stay away from you in school and stuff, but I just want you to know that, that kiss was real for me. It was all real.” 

Even got up to leave but as he did Isak grabbed onto his arm and pulled him close so their bodies were pressed against each other, the warmth of the two of them mixing together. Then ever so softly Isak connected their lips and they both felt the growing smiles on each other’s faces before he pulled away and walked over to where Jonas was still sat. All three of them had the widest grins on their face and all were excited for the journey that was about to happen.


	2. The Blind Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Magnus sends Isak on a blind date?   
> Lets just say it doesn't go as expected

This was maybe the stupidest idea Isak had ever let himself get roped into. At this moment in time he is anxiously waiting for a guy he has never met, seen or heard of before to turn up to their date. Why did he let Magnus convince him this was a good idea? He really needs to make new friends. 

‘Would you like to order now or are you waiting for someone?” The voice took him by surprise, his body jerked slightly and he looked up to the waitress who was stood waiting patiently for his answer. 

“Urmh yeah sorry…. I’m waiting for my date he should be here soon”, Isak hated the way he sounded so awkward when he replied to her. She just smiled at him and said not to worry before walking away from the table. 

The restaurant was very posh. There were huge chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, burgundy and gold wallpaper coating the walls, candles literally everywhere and the food portion were minute but worth a month of Isaks rent. So, let’s just say Isak was shitting himself. Not only had he never met this guy before but he was obviously fancy and rich, Isak wasn’t anywhere near those things. To make matters worse his date was 20 minutes late, he couldn’t even text him to see why he was late so, he just had to sit there like an idiot and wait for him. 

Another 20 minutes went by. He had been stood up. What the actual fuck. It was safe to say that Isak was feeling pretty shit, so much so that he had learnt the life story of his waitress. Her name was Heather and she was a single mum of two, her husband to be was leading a double life and she found out two weeks ago. Heather’s husband then decided to leave her two weeks before the wedding to marry a 20-year-old girl who was having his baby. Today was supposed to be her wedding day. So, this is how Isak ended up crying with a 32-year-old woman he had never met before, after having one to many vodka and cokes, about how they were doomed to be alone forever and how love isn’t real. Later he would regret this but right now he is finding blubbering with Heather while looking at picture of her wedding dress really therapeutic. 

Let’s just say later came sooner than expected when a tall and handsome man god came walking through the door. He had a look of panic on his face but he was still gorgeous and his face glowed from the candle light in the room. The guy started to look around the room until his eyes locked on Heather and he started quickly walking towards their table. Why did he always have the worst luck? 

“I’m so sorry”, was the first thing the man god said and the last thing Isak heard. 

When asked later what possessed Isak to do what he did that night there has never been a clear-cut answer. Maybe it as the amount of alcohol coursing through his veins. Maybe it was the fact that in the 30 minutes he had spoken to Heather he thought she was the nicest and kindest person and she didn’t deserve the shit her fiancé put her through. Maybe it was the fact that he had just got stood up and was feeling angry. Most probably it was a mix of all these factors that led him to throw his drink in the stranger’s face. 

“YOU ABSOULTE SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE THIS AMAZING WOMAN AND YOUR TWO KIDS TWO WEEKS BEFORE YOUR WEDDING. I HOPE THE OTHER WOMAN LEAVES YOU AND FINDS SOMEONE WHO ATLEAST HAS A HEART.” 

Silence fell across the restaurant. All eyes were on Isak but he didn’t care, this asshole deserved to get swilled in front of everyone. His eyes were locked on the mans and it didn’t matter how blinding they were or how the brightness in them felt like they filled in all the cracks in Isaks soul he was an asshole and he deserved hell. 

“Isak this isn’t my ex”, the words caught him off guard. He slowly turned to look at Heather and then at not Heather’s ex, then it hit him he had just abused a beautiful innocent stranger. 

“What the fuck is wrong with me?” They were the only words he could string together before he turned and slammed his upper body onto the table covering his head with his arms. This was officially the worst night of his life. He was going to kill Magnus when he found him. 

As he thought about ways he could leave the building without having to look at Heather and her friend (?) he heard a small laugh coming from his right. The laugh became louder and louder, then he heard a girl joining in the two of them in hysterics. Isak looked up to see the guy toppled over on the floor uncontrollably snorting and Heather trying to help him back up off the ground while also trying to hold back snots. 

“How is this funny?” Isak asked starring at the two of them. This almost egged them on, they began to laugh louder and heavier. 

“I’m sorry Isak this is my brother Even”, Heather said, her words barely audible through her laughs. 

“Yeah sorry I probably should have started with that”, Even replied trying to hold back the laughs. 

Isak just starred between the two of them, astonished by what he was witnessing. He had just swilled a guy who had done nothing wrong and the guy found it hilarious. Like what the hell was wrong with him. If someone had done that to him for no good reason he would be screaming at the guy not laughing like an idiot. 

“We should probably get out of here though people are starting to stare”, Even told the two of them once they had both calmed down. 

“Yeah that’s probably a good idea”, Heather replied. She got up and went to collect her coat and bag from the staff area while I put my coat on and followed Even outside of the restaurant. 

“How are you getting home?”, Even looked at me softly with a small smile forming on his lips. Isak knew this was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. 

“Shit… Actually I don’t know”, Isak said back to him. His life really was a mess. His date was supposed to take him home or if it wasn’t going badly he was supposed to text Eskild, his roommate, to come and pick him up. There was no way he was going to text Eskild now, he’d never hear the end of how he assaulted a stranger in a fancy ass restaurant after he got stood up. “Urmh I’ll probably just get the bus or something.” 

“Don’t be stupid I’ll take you home I’ve got a car and I have to drop Heather off anyway”, how was Even so amazing? Isak was actually in love with him 

“How do I know it’s not a plot to kill me as revenge for embarrassing you earlier?” Isak may be embarrassed but that didn’t stop his humour from going. 

“Well that’s just a risk you’re going to have to take”, Even said back with a cute wink. 

“Come on let’s go home, I think I’ve had enough drama for one night”, Heather emerged from the doors with her belongings and we all made our way to the car. Even asked for Isaks address and put it in the cars satnav telling him it was only an extra 20-minute drive from Heathers. 

The drive to Heathers was pretty much silent, but not the awkward kind, the kind that’s just reassuring. He liked being with Heather and Even their presence soothed him, it was weird how they had only just met but they already made this impression on him. Isak knew that he was falling for both of them, Heather as a friend and Even as maybe something more. 

Both him and Even waved Heather goodbye and Isak got into the front of the car sitting where Heather had. 

“Thank you for tonight”, Evens voice has calming and smooth something Isak found irresistible. 

“Why are you thanking me, I basically attacked you?” Isak replied with a little laugh at the end trying to find the humour in it like Even had. 

“That was the first time my sister has laughed in two weeks. No matter what any of us did she would shut us out and try to act as though it didn’t bother her even though it did. So, thank you for listening to her and then making her laugh. Also, you swilled some random guy because you thought he left a girl you had met 30 minutes before hand. That’s pretty cool if you ask me”. 

Isak was completely taken aback by what he said, he had never had anyone be this caring towards him. Even truly was beautiful outside and in. 

“If you don’t mind me asking why were you talking to my sister”, Even asked trying to make quick eye contact with him. 

“Oh god this is so awkward. Basically, I was stood up on a date tonight and your sister was so nice and tried to comfort me then she started to tell me about her life and then the rest is history”, Isak knew how lame that sounded but right now he didn’t care. He felt safe in Evens company. 

“Well they were very unlucky to have missed a chance to date you.” 

That’s when they pulled up outside Isaks apartment and the happy feeling slowly started to go away knowing he probably wasn’t going to see Even again. He stared into his eyes before slowly turning around and opening the car door getting out and thanking Even for the lift and not hitting him. Carefully he shut the door behind him and walked to the door pulling his keys out of his pocket.

Isak still doesn’t know how he didn’t hear him but the next thing he can remember is Even pressing him against his apartment door and putting their lips together. The feeling was magical and he could feel every nerve in his body light up as their tongues came together. He tried to chase him as Even pulled away, not wanting the feeling to end. 

Slowly Even reached into Isaks pocket and pulled out his phone, he made Isak put the password in then he put his number into it and then met Isaks eyes kissing him once more on the cheek before getting back in his car and driving away. 

Well this night had completely turned around. He quickly sent a text to Even asking to meet up tomorrow before opening up his messages to reply to the new message from the idiot. 

 

Magnus 

(21:34) Oh shit I’m so sorry don’t hate me   
I was seriously thinking of cutting you from my life (21:38)  
But it ended well so you’re lucky 

 

So maybe he wasn’t going to kill Magnus after all.


End file.
